


Murasaki to Ao: Fast Food Reckoning

by Blueblur1991



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Humor, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueblur1991/pseuds/Blueblur1991
Summary: Set in the universe of an upcoming crackfic that I, @AntiMAPArmy on Twitter, and a couple of my friends are planning.





	Murasaki to Ao: Fast Food Reckoning

**[a Wendy's** **drive-through in Arizona, U.S.A., 2:38 PM]**

  
“Come the _fuck_ on, WHAT IN MORGAN FREEMAN'S NAME IS TAKIN' SO DAMN LONG? _IT'S BEEN AN HOUR AND TWELVE MINUTES SINCE WE PLACED OUR ORDER!_ ”

Blue shouted at the drive-through window in anger as he sat in the driver's seat of a dark green convertible, with Purple in the passenger's seat and Becky in the backseat. “Calm the hell down, Kay,” Purple said. “It won't be that lo-“

“I'm hungry, my friends are hungry, the line's backed up a fucking _**MILE,**_ and it's a hundred-and-eight degrees Farenheit,” Blue interrupted. “ _WHAT'S TAKING SO FUCKING LONG?!_ ”

“I'm sorry, sir, but your order isn't do-” the Wendy's employee said, but was interrupted by someone in a car behind Blue's, a scruffy man in his 40's driving a black Ford F-150 from the early 2010s.

”I'm baking in this heat, and so is everyone in this blasted line! Hurry up with that fella's damn order before I get in there and _make_ you do it!” the middle-aged man shouted.

“Listen, your order still isn't done,” the employee spoke. He was nervous as he tried to calm everyone down. Blue opened the car door and walked toward the window. “Please, just wait a little longer, and it'll be-”

He never finished that sentence. With the sound of glass shattering, Blue leapt through the window and landed safely. Using his psychokinesis, with a raised hand, several knives flew into the room, floating above the immortal's hand and pointed towards the employee.

“Finish. The fucking order. Right now. Or I swear to Morgan Freeman, I will stab the absolute _shit_ out of you.”

Scared shitless, the employee could only stutter in fear. “Y-Y-Y-Your or-order will t-t-take a w-while, sir-”

As a warning, Blue pointed a finger at him and a knife quickly stabbed him in the shoulder. The employee screamed in pain as his flesh met metal and he fell towards the ground, clutching his arm in pain. Purple and Becky winced at the sight of the brutality. It wasn't fatal, nor would it cost him the use of his arm, but it definitely hurt the poor, poor civilian.

“Fine,” the immortal spoke. “I'll do it myself.”

“What the fuck?” Purple said. “That was brutal...”

“Can't believe he managed to slip in an MCU reference,” Becky stated.

Using his psychokinesis yet again, within minutes, he had finished his group's order and put it in the convertible. Raising his hand and moving it, Blue then lifted it in the air and moved the vehicle into the parking lot, allowing the other customers to receive their orders as well, psychokinetically prepared by Blue.

An hour later, he was finished with the orders and went to his group's car, sitting down in the driver's seat and expecting to see his part of the meal on the dashboard. Instead, it was nowhere to be seen. The other two had obviously eaten their orders, but where was his? He looked around, hoping to see a bag with two Dave's Singles, a medium fry, a ten-piece nugget, and a large chocolate Frosty inside, but it was gone.

...in realization, he looked to Purple, who had stuffed cheeks and a burger wrapper in his hand. He gulped. “Hey, I was hungry, man,” Purple said.

He lifted his hand and a knife flew from the room he was in earlier and into his hand. “So was I,” he spoke with anger.

This... would not be pleasant. “Next time, we’re getting In-N-Out,” Becky spoke.


End file.
